


P.S. I Love You

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loved ones write letters to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Sophia

**Author's Note:**

> These were all written for the USS Caryl's "Letters to you" challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's letter to Sophia written after visiting Carol's grave

Sophia -

I'm not really good with this kind of thing, but there's some stuff I just thought you should know.

I'm sorry I wasn't with your momma. I know T-Dog did everything he could, but it wasn't enough. I don't know for sure if I could have saved her, but I sure would have died trying.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring you back to your momma. She was completely broken at first, but day by day she was getting stronger. You would've been proud.

I'm sorry I wasn't closer to you when the herd came. I keep thinking of how I would've kept you safe and with the group.

I'm sorry I didn't even try to keep Ed away from you. I know how it feels to grow up with someone beating you up all the time. Physical, verbal and emotional, it all hurts the same. Some wounds just heal better.

I'm sorry I didn't make sure your momma could take care of you two. I should have taught her how to use a knife a long time ago

I'm sorry I didn't take the time to get to know you before it was too late. Now you're gone. I regret that every day.

You deserved more out of a father than Ed gave you and I hope you know that. Nothing was ever your fault. Some people just draw the short straw. You and I both did.

Most of all, I'm sorry you weren't really mine, but I'm going to pretend you were. Your momma told me a new story about you everyday. I feel as if I knew you as well as she did.

Take care of your mother sweetheart. I know she's there with you now. I love you both and I'll see you soo  
  
\- Daryl


	2. Dear Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some things Sophia wanted Daryl to know.

Daryl -

Thank you for trying so hard to find me. I should have stayed in one spot like Rick said, but I thought I could make it back on my own. I was wrong.

Thank you for taking care of the group. I know they depend on your hunting skills for food and survival. They became my family it the short time I was with them.

Thank you for being with my mom. I know you two don’t see how perfect you are for each other. You help each other heal by supporting each other and sharing your mutual understanding. You give each other the love you deserve. Take care of each other.

-Sophia


	3. To Sophia - My Baby

To Sophia - My Baby,

I dreamed about helping you get ready for prom. You had a purple glittery dress a dark haired boy. After the turn, I realized the older boy looked like Carl.

I dreamed of helping you get settled in your dorm room your freshman year of college. You were the lead in every school play. You would get yourself a degree and make good use of it. I wanted you to have experiences that I didn’t.

I dreamed of watching you dance at your wedding. You were beautiful in your white dress with that dark haired man. After Ed was gone, the dream changed. It became Daryl that walked you down the aisle and danced with you.

I dreamed of watching you raise your own child. A beautiful little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was a tomboy who was happiest amongst the trees. She was picking up Grandpa D’s bad language and learning to shoot guns with both of her grandpas. 

I never planned on the dead rising. I never planned on being separated from you. I never planned on burying my little girl. I never planned on saying goodbye.

I love you,  
Mommy


End file.
